bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Bradys
Most people do not know of the lost plans to make a fourth Brady movie or, as it turned out, continue "The Bradys" as a TV show....but here they are. A script was written which would combine characters from the Bradys with characters from the long running daytime drama "The Edge of Night"; it would be a joint venture between the Schwartzes/Paramount and Procter and Gamble (which owned the rights to "Edge") with P&G sponsorship. The script centers around Cindy and her relationship with two men: Gary Greenberg, her older widowed boss with who she had began to date seriously and David Johnson, her boyfriend from Westdale High who is a criminal attorney in the city of Monticello (setting for "The Edge of Night"). The script reads as such: David travels from Monticello to Los Angeles for his ten year class reunion, hoping to persuade Cindy to come back and share his life in Monticello. Accompanying David on the trip is his boss, attorney Mike Karr and Mike's journalist wife Nancy (played by actors Forrest Compton and Ann Flood on "Edge"); Mike is to be the speaker on opening night of the meeting of the Bar Association (which is on the same night as the reunion; guess which one David will be attending!) Meanwhile, Cindy is going through problems with the relationship between her and Gary; his two teenage children do not approve of their relationship and Mike and Carol have their reservations about it. However, Cindy loves Gary and does not have the heart to end things. The evening before the reunion, David shows up at the Brady home, invited to dinner by Carol when he called her at her real estate office earlier in the day. Cindy is ecstatic when she sees David but, after dinner, she has to tell him about Gary. David is initially disappointed, but his hope lies in the trouble between Cindy and Gary Cindy and David attend their reunion together, Gary being out of town; but when Greenberg finds out, an argument ensues, in which Cindy belts all the problems out in their relationship. Later that day, David asks her to have dinner with Mike and Nancy Karr and the Scotts, another Monticello couple now living in LA. At first, Cindy refuses, fearing Gary's reaction, but David convinces her otherwise. The Karrs and the Scotts (Tony Craig and Terry Davis) meet David and Cindy at the Bradys, unaware how the evening would conclude. Later that evening, Gary brought Cindy's car to the Bradys after she had it serviced. As Gary sat talking to Mike, Carol and Alice, the Karrs brought Cindy back to her parents house. When Gary saw David and Cindy enter the house, Gary confronted David as a fight ensued. In the presence of two attorneys, their wives and four Bradys, Gary punched David in the mouth, sending him spirling to the floor! A livid Mike Karr calls the police and threatens charges, but David refuses to press charges, afraid of the damage the situation could do to both Mike and Cindy Brady's reputations and careers. Cindy is crushed emotionally, and tells Gary that she is resigning from the radio station. Needless to say it is the end of their relationship. David visits Cindy in her apartment, and tells her the reason he came to the reunion...to ask her to come to Monticello with him. Of course, Cindy has her doubts, especially after all that has happened, but a call from her college roommate Belinda (from "Brady Christmas") persuades her that she needs to get on with her life. Cindy agrees to interview for a job at Monticello's WMON-TV as a news anchor working for the wealthy and powerful Geraldine Saxon (Lois Kibbee, best known as Ted Knight's wife in the movie "Caddyshack"). After saying her goodbyes, Cindy heads to Monticello with David, and impresses Geraldine Saxon with her broadcasting skills. One month later, David proposes to Cindy over dinner, and the couple marry in two ceremonies: one at the Brady home (they even invited the Greenbergs) and one at the Karrs' church in Monticello, so they could share with everyone they loved.-- 05:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC)